


Never Underestimate A Companion's Assets

by Kelkat9



Series: Forever is Full of Twists and Turns [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hitchhikers of the Vortex - Rose bumps into Amy in an alien prison.  They have to rescue their boys and help save the planet from a temporal disturbance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate A Companion's Assets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in my Eleventh Doctor verse. My first Eleventh Doctor fic - Hitchhikers of the Vortex was set up as a one shot but I am posting everything I write for 11/Rose under a series now.

 

  
The shouting echoing around the dark cave-like structure of the Xanthan prison was growing louder. Soon it became obvious to anyone who knew her, that Amy Pond was not happy. Various shouted threats and promises of painful retribution became clearer as the prison guards dragged the angry ginger closer to her future incarceration. The stone door slid open with a grinding dusty bang and the furious ginger was unceremoniously thrown inside. Amy jumped up off the cold and dusty stone floor and shouted a most vile Earth expletive at the retreating guards as the stone door dropped with an ominous and final thud. Angry and resentful at being separated from Rory and the Doctor, she failed to notice the outline of the woman leaning against the wall in the shadows of the cell.

“Amy Pond,” a female voice called out, with a hint of amusement.

“Whose there?” Amy replied suspiciously.

The woman laughed. “Fancy meetin’ you here. Course maybe not, you are after all travelin’ with the Doctor. Bein’ thrown in the gaol is like a right of passage with him,” she told Amy, as she walked into the dim light of the cell.

“Rose?” Amy asked, squinting at the emerging figure. “It is you. What’re you doin’ here?” Amy demanded, her voice laced with suspicion.

“Same as you I spose. Got caught up in a bit of misunderstandin’ is all,” Rose told her, wandering around the cold, musty cell. “Not exactly a friendly lot are they?”

“Is Jack around then? Are you waiting on him to bust you out?” Amy asked, her mind whipping through the possibilities of what Rose being here might mean.

Rose laughed. “Jack? Naw, he’s off playing on Amblegam. I’m here with my other son. I imagine he’s locked up somewhere around here. I take it all three of you were captured then? Don’t spose the Doctor is wandering about?” Rose asked, while examining the door to the cell.

“We were all captured. They took the Doctor and Rory away then dragged me in here.”

“Yeah, well they are a bit of a patriarchal society. Probably just their way. So, you ready to bust out then?” Rose asked, turning to her and cocking her head to the side.

“You got a plan?” Amy asked crossing her arms.

“Yep!” Rose answered, with a big smile. “Patriarchal societies might have some conservative views of women but blokes are blokes,” Rose explained. Amy started to smile when she got the gist of Rose’s idea. Soon they were stripping down to their lingerie and fluffing out their hair. Amy lounged on one of the wooden benches in a fashion to make sure she was exposing her long, shapely legs to the best advantage. The black lingerie set she wore only enhanced the effect. Rose screamed at the top of her lungs and leaned against the wall arching her back so the guards couldn’t miss her ample cleavage encased in a dark blue, satin and lace frothy confection. The doors slid open and the guards walked in. Rose looked at them and smiled while playing with a piece of her hair.

“My friend seems to have hurt her ankle. Don’t spose one of you handsome, strong blokes could give her hand?” she suggested softly and demurely. The guards turned to Amy and a smile started to crack their stern exterior. One walked over to Amy and looked down at her. She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes while one finger trailed down her bra strap. The guard near Rose took a step closer to her. While distracted by her cleavage, he missed seeing Rose pull her sonic from behind her back, activating it to setting 6B33 which was the stun setting. As he was collapsing, she walked behind the guard who was completely entranced by Amy and stunned him as well.

“Bet you won’t see the Doctor do that!” Rose told Amy with a grin, as she reached down and pulled the guards’ stun wands from their unconscious bodies.

Amy eyed Rose‘s pink sonic screwdriver. “You have a sonic screwdriver. Where did you get it?” Amy asked.

“This? Oh, it was a gift. We need to tie these two up,” Rose told Amy, as she used her shirt to bind one guard’s hands up. She removed her bra to tie up the guard’s legs. She pulled on her jeans and zipped up her leather coat over her bare chest. Amy grabbed her black tights and pulled off her brazier to tie up the other guard’s hands and legs. She quickly put on her denim skirt, shirt and jacket. Rose handed her one of the stun wands.

“We need to find the Doctor and Rory,” Amy stated, as she examined the stun wand.

Rose grinned and laughed. “Won’t they be surprised!” They locked the cell behind them as the snuck off down the dark corridor. Anytime they heard a noise, they flattened themselves against a wall or ducked around a corner.

“So how are we suppose to find them,” Amy demanded, after they’d been walking a bit.

“Well, I’m thinking that they’ll probably throw all the foreign blokes together so they’ll be with my son, JT. Him and me, we‘re a bit connected so won‘t be too long before I find them.”

“Connected how? I’m not taking another step until you tell me what’s goin’ on.” Amy stopped, crossed her arms and glared at Rose.

“Oh you are the feisty one aren’t you. Bet he loves that! All right. Me and my kids are a bit psychic so I can kind of sense them when they’re close.”

“So you can feel him close by then?”

“Yeah, a bit. Don’t worry, Amy we’ll find them and we’ll all get out of here,” Rose assured her, before grabbing her hand and yanking her down the hall. It wasn’t long before they reached a row of cells similar to the one they had been locked in. Rose pulled out her sonic and walked in front of each door staring at each intently. Finally, she reached a door and started to laugh.

“What! What is it? What’s so funny?” Amy demanded, now getting irritated at her blonde companion.

“Sorry, it’s just they’re in here and seem to be havin’ a good time.” Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Time Lords and their toys.” She told Amy, as she aimed her sonic at a control panel. The door slid open and revealed Rose’s son and the Doctor admiring each other’s sonic screwdriver while Rory stood off to the side scratching his head and staring at them. Rory turned and yelled out to Amy.

“Rory!” Amy shouted, and ran over to him and threw her arms around him and snogged him within an inch of his life.

“Rose!” the Doctor called out. “We meet again under entirely enigmatic and adventurous circumstances. JT and I were just becoming acquainted.” he told her, as he held up JT’s sonic screwdriver with a grin and a twinkle to his eyes.

“Yeah I can see that.”

“Mum, you should see this. He has over two thousand settings! This is a beauty! Just look at the elegance of the design,” JT raved, in geeky admiration of the Doctor’s sonic. JT was about as tall as the Doctor with short spiky golden brown hair, brown eyes, dressed in trainers, jeans, a light blue polo and wearing a caramel colored hip length leather jacket.

“Oh, but you have an automatic Tardis recall setting and look at this! A levitation modulator! You never know when you might want to levitate something. Magnificent. You must tell me, have you thought of a jellification setting? Indispensable I can tell you,” the Doctor told him, exuberantly.

“Blimey, it’s sonic envy,” Rose muttered.

The Doctor looked up as he was gently caressing the sonic. “No need to be jealous, Rose. Not everyone can enjoy the multiuse goodness that is a sonic screwdriver.” JT coughed a bit and returned the Doctor’s sonic to him and took his own back. Rose pulled her sonic out and tapped the Doctor on the nose.

He stared at her sonic, “But it’s pink. Who would think of a pink sonic screwdriver?” he asked, staring at it as if it was an abomination.

Rose raised an eyebrow and shoved the sonic back in her pocket. The Doctor ambled over to her, smiled and whispered into her ear, “Other me made that for you didn‘t he. I am brilliant after all, course I would make one for you.”

“Yeah, you did. Has lots of settins too. Wanna play with my sonic, Doctor,” she whispered back to him smirking.

“Rose Tyler, are you being entenderish with me?” She just grinned at him.

“Hey, you three! If you’re done with the sonic admiration, we need to be busting out of here. Still standing in prison, ya know,” Amy reminded them.

“Right yes! Prison break that’s what we should do. Bust out, jailbreak, making a getaway that’s us.” The Doctor walked over to the open door, stopped and turned toward Amy. “Wait a minute, Pond how did you escape? They were dragging you off.”

“Well, while you boys were back here comparing equipment, Rose and I were actually doing something to escape.”

“What do you mean you and Rose were doing something to escape? Doing what and how?” he asked. now glaring a bit at a smirking Rose.

“We used something you don’t have,” Amy answered him cockily.

“Is that so? Well let me tell you, Amy Pond I have lots of things and stuff, magnificent stuff. I’m practically bursting with things and stuff,” he lectured.

Rose walked over and unzipped her leather coat part way and tipped the Doctor’s face to stair down at her cleavage. His eyes became large and he stepped back loosening his collar slightly. “Oh, I see.”

“See, Doctor, we have assets,” Amy informed him, with a sly grin while winking at Rory.

“Assets yes, assets are important. One should always know one’s assets,” he told them, backing up slightly. He straightened himself and clapped his hands. “Right, time to leave.” He walked over to the door and peeked out off to the side. “Well, what are you all waiting for?” he told them and disappeared around a corner.

Rose looked over at JT who shrugged. The four of them followed him out into the corridor. It wasn’t long before they ran into some guards and an alarm was sounded. The Doctor reached back and grabbed Rose’s hand and led them down several twisting and turning corridors until they reached some double doors which he soniced open. They ran out into what appeared to be a jungle.

“Oh this is so not good,” Rory commented while pulling Amy close to him as some animal roared in the distance.

“This shouldn’t be here! There are no tropical jungles on Xanthan,” the Doctor told them, as he walked over to a tree and ran his hand up the rough brown bark.

“It’s worse than we thought,” JT told Rose.

The Doctor turned and stalked over to JT and Rose. “So, I don’t suppose your being here is a happy coincidence then?” the Doctor asked them.

JT smiled. “Well, we might have been following a temporal displacement signal that seemed to be comin’ from this area. They shouldn’t have anything like that on this planet during this time period, so thought we might check it out,” he explained.

The Doctor was clearly agitated and started stalking around and gesturing with his hands. “You decided to investigate. You’re just a young pup with little to no training in correcting time disruptions or displacements. No, no, no you do not just jump willy nilly into something like this.”

“Well, someone has to. I’m not gonna stand by and watch the web of time unravel cause I don’t know what it is until I get here,” JT defended.

“Really, and what would you do if it was a rip in the fabric of space and time. Well!” he practically shouted.

JT smiled but it was deceiving. There was a subtle irritation brewing beneath that smile. The ability to mask his turmoil was definitely evidence of his paternal heritage. “I  
imagine I would return to my Tardis, find the cause and mend the rip.”

“Mend the rip! As if it’s that simple!” the Doctor shouted.

“That’s enough both of you!” Rose interjected, standing in between them. “We have a problem here that needs fixin’ so let’s stop arguin’ about whose the most qualified and get it done. JT, you head back to the Tardis and see what you can find out now we know where to look. I‘ll stay here and keep lookin’ for the source and we‘ll coordinate.”

“Amy and Rory, you go with JT. Rose and I will continue on here,” the Doctor told Amy and Rory.

“Doctor, I think we should stay with you,” Amy argued, not liking the thought of being dismissed.

“I’m sure JT could use a hand,” Rose offered.

“Yeah sure, why not,” JT said, as he looked at his mother and nodded. He turned to Amy and Rory. “Come along Ponds.” After they left, Rose turned to the Doctor and crossed her arms and glared at him.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned for the temporal displacement.

“Doctor, JT is not useless. He’s quite capable and this wouldn’t be the first temporal displacement or rift he’s fixed.”

“I never said he was useless and what you mean it’s not the first temporal displacement he’s fixed? Really Rose, that’s my responsibility, my job, my manifesto. Ooo I like that, my manifesto. Sounds grand and important and all Time Lordy.”

Rose rolled her eyes, “Right, well let’s go track down the dangerous temporal thingy then.”

He grinned and grabbed her hand. “So, what exactly have you and the kiddies been up to since we last bumped into each other?”

“Oh, you know this and that. Stop the evil tyrant from takin’ over the universe with the all powerful Staff of Arcadia. Fix a rift in time and space here and there. Thumb our noses at the Shadow Proclamation. Whisper in the ear of bloke who might change things for the better on a downtrodden world. You know, the usual,” she told him, as they made their way through the dense and humid jungle.

“You’ve done a good job with them, well, at least the ones I’ve met. You said last time, you couldn’t stay. You going to tell me why.”

Rose turned and looked at him and smiled. Suddenly the wind picked up and lightning cracked the sky. The calm jungle was inundated with fierce winds and rain almost like a monsoon had materialized over them. “Temporal distortions can cause abrupt changes to the weather,” the Doctor shouted out at her, through the storm. He gripped her hand tightly and struggled to pull her through the storm drenched jungle. Soon, the came upon a rock formation. A gust of wind picked Rose up and slammed her against the rock. She slid down and reached to the side to brace her self and found a gap.

“Doctor!” she screamed. He looked down at her and she pointed to the gap. She crawled to the bushes that were hiding the hole. Although she was nervous about what nasty thing could be hiding in the hole, she knew it was more dangerous outside than in the hole. She crawled in and realized it was more than just a hole, it was a cave. She pulled out her sonic and activated the torch setting. The Doctor crawled in behind her.

“Well that was a bit unexpected. Oh a cave. I love a good old, dark and musty cave. Caves are full of rocks, minerals and stuff.”

Rose, dripping wet and chilled to the bone stared at the Doctor. “You like caves. Caves which could have bats, bugs and creepy crawly things that bite.”

He grinned and knelt beside her. “Rose Tyler, defender of the multiverse, afraid of bitey things? Really?”

“Guess you’ve never been bitten before,” she told him, amusement glinting in her eyes.

“Actually I was, by my own Tardis.”

“Seriously, the Tardis bit you? You must have deserved it,” she told him, smirking.

The Doctor’s sonic started to pulse. “Pulsing!” he shouted with glee. “We’re close to the source. Come on, Rose Tyler! Time to get cracking.” The cave was big enough for them to stand up and they made their way deeper into its depths, their way lit by Rose’s sonic. The rocky interior soon dipped downward and they could hear water dripping ahead of them. The Doctor stopped.

“It’s up ahead of us. I can feel it.”

“Yeah, it feels weird, like whispers in the dark,” Rose told him. He turned and looked at her.

“Oh Rose, there’s more to you then meets the eye. Funny saying that. It’s not like anything walks up and introduces itself to your eye, well unless you’re an Atraxi.”

“Doctor,” Rose whispered back to him. He put his finger on her lips.

“Later and there will be a later. First, we have to find the mysterious cause of this time distortion.” He tugged on her hand and they walk toward a dark pit.

“Lovely, a dark temporally ambiguous pit.”

“Oh I hate havin’ to jump into a dark temporally weird pit. It never ends well,” Rose complained, shaking her head.

“Oh, come now Rose Tyler. You’re with me.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m worried. You and me don‘t have the best of luck with dark and dangerous pits,” she answered him, while kicking a small stone into the darkness.

“Oh please. What’s the worst that could happen. Wait, don’t answer that. Just trust me and go with it. Right, Geronimo!” he told Rose, pulling her with him as he jumped into the pit. Luckily it wasn’t that deep and they landed in some soft sand with Rose on top of the Doctor. Rose who was straddling him looked into his startled eyes and smiled wickedly at him. “A girl could get used to landings like this,” she told him and leaned down for a long snog. He flipped her over so he was on top of her.

“My landings are always perfect. Course, I prefer them more this way.” Right as things were about to get interesting for Rose, his sonic started to shine brightly and beep. He reached down, pulled it out concentrating on it and looking off to one side. Rose turned her head and saw what captured his attention. There was something metallic protruding from the rocky wall.

“Hello gorgeous,” the Doctor said, as he stood up and walked over to it, completely oblivious of Rose.

“Right, snogging always takes a backseat to the dangerous temporal thingy,” she muttered, as she stood up and brushed herself off. She walked over to where the Doctor was examining the silver metal which looked like a silver toaster sticking out of the rock. Rose lifted up her sonic to scan it but the Doctor shouted at her to stop.

“Don’t. You might trigger it.”

“What is it?” Rose asked.

“It’s a bit of the Time War buried in the rock. It’s old and dangerous and my responsibility.”

“Right. So it’s been here for a long time. What triggered it and how do we stop it?”

He turned toward her. “The dampening field surrounding it deteriorated and a simple geologic event applied enough pressure to begin triggering it. It’s been slowly building up power and it’s not done. We need to re-establish the temporal dampening field and remove it.”

“JT can’t dematerialize down here. It’s too unstable,” Rose told him.

“No, but no worries. We’ve got everything we need right here,” he told her, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

“Right, we’re just wingin’ it aren’t we?”

“Of course, that’s where the fun is. So, got anything good in your pockets?”

“Typical Time Lord, just wants to get into in my pockets,” she answered him with a grin, while reaching into her dimensionally transcendental pockets and pulling out various items.

“Ooo is that Takean Cube?”

“Yeah, is it helpful?”

“No, but it’s great fun. I’ll save this for later!” Rose rolled her eyes. His personality might change a bit when he regenerates but he’s still the same Time Lord.

“What about this?” Rose asked as she pulled out a round clear crystal ball the size of an orange. JT told me it has the qualities of something in flux or stuck in time.”

The Doctor slowly took it out of her hand and held it up to his sonic. “Clever girl you are. Right, this is going to take two of us and tons of concentration. Let me see your sonic. I’m going to have to add a new setting so that we can coordinate and tie into this lovely little piece of frozen time.” Rose handed over her sonic and after a bit of jiggery pokery on his part not to mention a few endearing words he said to it, it was done. They held the frozen time between them as they aimed their sonics at the leaking time device and within a few minutes the atmosphere around them changed and time started to flow normally. The Doctor took the frozen time which was now tinged light yellow and tossed it up in the air a few times. “See easy,” he told Rose. and snapped his fingers.

Soon a Tardis dematerialized in front of them in the form of a red police box. Rory stepped out and looked at them.

“Everything all right out here? Rory asked. JT followed him with what appeared to be a small alarm clock which he set on top of the metal time box. The Doctor walked up and poked at it.

JT called back to Amy in the Tardis. “Ready Amy?”

The Doctor looked up. “Wait just a minute. What do you have Amy doing?”

JT grinned. “Pressing the big threatening red button. She was a bit insistent on helping. Don’t worry. It’s perfectly safe.” He turned to Rose. “Mum, could you do your thing?”

Rose stepped away from them held out her arm, closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. A few minutes later, another Tardis dematerialized.

“Wait, that’s my Tardis!” the Doctor exclaimed and looked at Rose with wonder and curiosity. “How did you do that?”

Rose shrugged. “I just sort of invited her. We girls have to stick together ya know. Besides, we needed both Tardis here to help keep everythin’ stable. ”

“You don’t just go calling a Time Lord’s Tardis. It’s just not done. I mean she doesn’t just dematerialize when I snap my fingers,” he complained.

Rose smiled. “Oh, well maybe you don’t ask her nicely. Then again, you are a Time Lord so I imagine it’s a bit different. She and I, well, we have an understandin.”

Rory smiled and walked up to Rose. “I knew I liked you.” He turned toward JT’s Tardis. “Hey Amy! You’ve got to see this!”

Amy popped her head out. “What?” She turned and saw the Doctor’s Tardis. “Is that our Tardis? How’d she get here? Doctor, did you take off without us?” she asked the Doctor, her eyes narrowing a bit.

“What? Who me? No, Rose did it and still needs to explain how.”

Amy turned toward Rose and crossed her arms.

“Rory, why don’t you and Amy get ready to activate this thing. We really shouldn’t wait any longer,” JT told them and trying to defuse the situation. Rory pulled Amy back into JT’s Tardis. The Doctor stared at Rose with a speculative look and then went over to oversee JT’s removal plan. JT and the Doctor argued briefly and then the Doctor exclaimed “Oh yes, perfect!”

JT shouted for Amy and Rory to “hit it,” there was a flash of light and the dangerous time box was gone. “Well done!” the Doctor shouted and slapped JT on the back. JT grinned and embraced him. A rumbling sound echoed in the underground cavern.

“Ah yes, destabilization when we removed it,” the Doctor told them. Amy and Rory came out to see what was happening. Dust and rocks were beginning to tumble down.

“I think it’s time to make our exit. It was good getting’ to know ya. See ya around!” JT told them, and winked at Amy as he walked back into his Tardis.

Rose walked up to the Doctor. “So, scary time thing removed, the planet can go back to normal. All in all a happy ending and everyone lives.”

“Is it? A happy ending I mean,” the Doctor asked Rose. She stared into his eyes as if she was trying to find something. She grabbed him by the braces and dragged him into an all out snog. He wrapped his arms around her with no hesitation and squeezed her tightly to him as if to imprint her on his body. A bolder crashed down next to them. Rose pulled away.

“Guess we better get going,” she whispered and gently caressed his face. “Be seein’ you around,” she told him softly almost unable to look away from his eyes. Finally as the ground rumbled once more she turned to the Ponds.

“Take care of the boys, Amy. Don’t let ‘em forget whose in charge.” She shared a knowing grin with Amy and turned once more to the Doctor. She mouthed the words “I love you” while staring into his eyes and backing into JT’s Tardis.

The Doctor took a deep breath and looked over at Amy and Rory as the new Tardis dematerialized.

“Right, well no time better to leave than at the cusp of earthquake which reminds me, have I taken you to San Francisco yet? Lovely town on bay, at least until the great quake of the 22nd Century. Now that was exciting and so improbable. No seismic activity should have caused it and yet it happened. Let‘s find out why shall we?” he told Amy and Rory, as he bounded into the Tardis. Amy and Rory followed behind him slowly.

“Will he be all right?” Rory asked Amy, staring thoughtfully at the Tardis.

“He’s the Doctor, he’s always all right,” Amy told him, but not quite believing it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  


 


End file.
